


Noční můra

by IzayaMoriarty



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gag, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Sex Toys
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3958741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzayaMoriarty/pseuds/IzayaMoriarty





	Noční můra

Feliciano sebou trhl, když mu někdo položil ruku na stehno.  

Chtělo se mu křičet, ale přes roubík v ústech se z něj ozvalo jen chrčení. 

Další ruka začala hladit jeho záda. 

Italy sebou trhl, ale nic nezmohl. Měl zavázané oči, takže nevěděl kde je. Tušil že klečí na posteli nebo na něčem takovém. 

Ruce měl svázané nad hlavou a nedokázal se vysvobodit.

Slyšel pouze smích několika mužů a to bylo vše.

Poslední co si pamatoval bylo, že šel k Ludwigovi a pak se probral tady. 

Snažil se hlasitě protestovat, když mu jeden z mužů začal olizovat vnitřní stranu stehna, ale výsledkem byl jen další smích. 

Itálii vyhrkly slzy do očí a ihned se začaly vsakovat do látky. 

Další ruce a další jazyky. 

Byli všude. 

Feliciano se třásl a brečel. 

Nikdo si toho ale nevšímal. 

Muži něco říkali, ale Italy tomu nerozuměl. Řeč pro něho byla cizí a ani ji nedokázal přiřadit k nějaké zemi. 

Náhle se všichni stáhli až na dvě ruce, které držely jeho zadek. 

Feliciano se začal kroutit, když si uvědomil, že mu roztahují půlky. 

Bez úspěchu. 

Zatínal nehty do dlaní, když do něj začali strkat vibrátor. 

Jakmile byl celý uvnitř, zapnuli ho a pak se stáhli, aby mohli pozorovat své dílo. 

Italy se kroutil, snažil se křičet co nejvíc nahlas, ale nikdo ho nezbavil bolesti. 

Někdo mu začal hladit zadek. Postupně přešel přes stehna dopředu až se dostal k jeho rozkroku, kde v hlazení pokračoval. 

Italy cítil jak si o něho tře tvrdou erekci.

Další mačkal jeho zadek a jiný líbal jeho krk. 

Feliciano se kroutil pod tlakem vibrátoru. Snažil se to všechno ignorovat, ale nešlo to.

Všichni kolem něj funěli, jak se snažili dýchat klidně. Někteří i tiše sténali. 

Někdo povytáhl vibrátor ven a opět ho prudce vrazil dovnitř. 

Italy vyjekl překvapeně a škubl sebou. 

Muži se rozesmáli. 

Po chvíli se opět stáhli pryč. 

Někdo pak vytáhl vibrátor. 

Feliciano klečel neschopen pohybu.

Brečel.

Po těle mu začali klouzat něčí prsty. 

Italy se začal třást. 

Prsty se dostaly k jeho pasu a pevně ho chytly. 

Kdosi ho k sobě přitáhl a prudce do něj vnikl.

Italy sebou trhl a snažil se dostat pryč.

Muž přirážel stále rychleji a tvrději. 

Felicianovi to připadlo jako věčnost, než muž vyvrcholil a odtáhl se. 

Italy byl vyčerpaný. 

Všechno ho bolelo. 

Už se ani nebránil, když si ho vzal další. 

 

*-*

 

Uběhla necelá hodina. 

Všichni se na něm vystřídali, někteří dokonce dvakrát. 

Feliciano ležel břichem na posteli. Nohy měl roztáhlé a ruce stále svázané. 

Už nebrečel.

Ležel nehybně a snažil se ignorovat bolest, zatímco si to s ním rozdávali. 

Už neměl sílu se bránit. 

Bylo překvapující, že měli muži ještě energii a chuť.

Feliciano byl vyčerpaný. Vlastně ani nevnímal, že se střídají.

Italy v tomhle stavu pomalu omdlel.

 

*-*

 

Italy se probudil, ale neotevřel oči.

Cítil se slabý a bolelo ho celé tělo. I přes to poznal vůni kolem sebe.

Všude kolem sebe cítil Německo.

Otevřel oči a dovolil si úsměv.

Poznal Ludwigův pokoj i jeho postel ve které ležel.

Feliciano opět zavřel oči.  

Chtěl se otočit na bok, ale tělo mu to nedovolilo a proto zůstal ležet na břiše. 

Tiše zakňučel, když ho bodlo v boku. 

"Feliciano, lež klidně." ozval se Ludwig. 

Italy se prudce ohlédl. Ihned toho litoval. 

"Ne, nehýbej se..." řekl konejšivě Ludwig sedící vedle Italyho. 

"Německo!" rozbrečel se Feliciano a snažil se posadit. 

"Ne, počkej... Nesmíš se hýbat..."řekl stále trpělivě Ludwig a donutil ho si opět lehnout. 

"Shh... nebreč. Už je to dobrý. Postaral jsem se o to. A ty teď odpočívej."

Italy se třásl, jak se snažil zadržet pláč, ale nepovedlo se mu to.

"Německo!" vyhrkl a trhnutím se dostal do jeho náruče.

I přes bolest se mu podařilo omotat ruce kolem jeho krku.

"Ludwigu! Oni... Oni..!" 

"Tiše. Je to v pořádku..." konejšil ho Ludwig. 

Opatrně si lehl na záda i s Felicianem na hrudi a pak je oba přikryl. 

"Postaral jsem se o to."  šeptl zatímco ho hladil na týle.

Italy se třásl pláčem. Zavřel oči a přivinul se k němu.

"Japonsko řekl, že musíš klidně ležet dokud se ti tělo nezotaví, ano? Vydržíš to?" zeptal se tiše Ludwig. 

Chvíli trvalo, než Feliciano odpověděl. 

"Když tady zůstaneš..." zamumlal tiše. 


End file.
